One Sided Love
by kr-han
Summary: Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau tiap anggota tim voli putra Karasuno menyukai Shimizu Kiyoko. Termasuk dia. /Yui


**One Sided Love  
** written by Khairunnisa Han

.

T  
Romance, Hurt/Comfort

.

Sawamura Daichi | Michimiya Yui

.

.

.

 _Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau tiap anggota tim voli putra Karasuno menyukai Shimizu Kiyoko. Termasuk dia._

* * *

 _Kenapa kau?_

Michimiya Yui merutuki dirinya sendiri. Satu kakinya terangkat naik ke atas kursi beroda, duduk di depan meja belajarnya. Matanya menatap sendu kumpulan soal untuk tes masuk perguruan tinggi. Dia juga berkali-kali menghela napas.

Tangannya mengambil cermin kecil, dan mulai mematut dirinya di sana. Yui menarik-narik rambutnya, berharap dengan begitu surai-surainya itu akan tubuh lebih cepat. Namun tidak.

"Kalau aku punya rambut panjang, mungkin—tidak. Semua orang tahu kalau manajer tim voli putra sangat cantik. Bahkan jika rambutku panjang, aku …." Dia putus harapan, tersenyum miris terhadap refleksi dirinya yang tak pernah sesuai harapan. "Mungkin karena aku tidak bisa bersikap anggun juga, karena itu …."

Yui menatap langit-langit kamarnya, tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Hanya sebuah bohlam yang tidak dinyalan. Lalu matanya kembali pada lampu meja yang menyala menghadap buku-buku.

"Aku akan mengatakannya pada hari kelulusan."

-o-

Hari demi hari itu berjalan begitu cepat. Pemuda itu menggaruk pipi kanannya yang tidak gatal. Hari ini, bukan hanya dia yang akan meninggalkan sekolah (termasuk klub) tetapi juga dua orang lainnya.

Dikatakan tak ingin menangis, dia akan menjadi orang yang sangat munafik. Karena pada dasarnya dia tidak bisa tidak menangis begitu melihat Azumane Asahi di sana sekuat tenaga tidak menangis, Sugawara Koushi yang sedari tadi mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan alasan kemasukan debu, dan Shimizu Kiyoko yang sekuat tenanga menyatukan alisnya menahan tangis.

Dia ingin menangis karena wajah aneh yang ditunjukkan Tanaka Ryunosuke dan Nishinoya Yuu. Senyuman kecil Ennoshita Chikara, Narita Kazuhiko, dan Kinoshita Hasashi. Kemudian matanya kembali tak kuat melihat Yamaguchi Tadashi yang membalikkan badannya demi tak memperlihatkan air mata, Tsukishima Kei yang berusaha mati-matian agar tetap terlihat tenang, dan si duo aneh Kageyama Tobio-Hinata Shouyou yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Daichi- _san_! Suga- _san_! Asahi- _san_! Kapanpun kalian mau, kembalilah. Kami pasti menerima kalian. Kami akan merindukan kalian!"

Asahi dan Suga di kanan dan kirinya, menepuk bahu Daichi kuat-kuat. Pemuda itu menatap tajam temannya bergantian. Bagaimanapun, dia sama dengan yang lain. Sama-sama tak memiliki kata-kata.

"Daichi, kau kaptennya." Suga menyikut lengan Daichi.

Daichi menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, "Terbanglah." Dia tidak memiliki kata-kata yang bagus, padahal dia kaptennya. "Terbanglah," Daichi mengulanginya, "terbanglah lebih tinggi lagi, Karasuno."

Kemudian suara tangisan ramai terdengar. Mereka berpelukan. Selusin laki-laki, ditambah dua orang gadis dengan wajah aneh antara menahan sedih dan malu melihat selusin laki-laki itu.

"Hitoka- _chan_ , mulai sekarang kuserahkan mereka semua padamu, ya."

Yachi tersenyum miris, dia akan merindukan Kiyoko—dia berpikir begitu. "Iya, _Senpai_. Aku akan sangat sangat sangat merindukan _Senpai_. Aku berjanji akan merawat mereka semua dengan baik."

Selusin laki-laki itu berhenti menangis, dengan wajah aneh berurai air mata mereka menghadap ke Yachi. "Yachi- _san_ , _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!" entah mengapa, menurut perspektif Yachi, mereka semua sangat aneh—dan itu perlu digarisbawahi.

-o-

Di sisi lain, Michimiya Yui berdiri di sana memperhatikan tim bola voli putra Karasuno yang berisiknya tak karuan. Dia ingin mencoba mendekat, tapi tidak bisa. Rasanya agak canggung jika dia masuk ke dalam kerumunan manusia yang asing dengan kehadiran dirinya.

"Michimiya!"

Tepat seperti drama, di saat Yui berbalik hendak pergi, orang itu justru memanggilnya. Yui berhenti, menunggu orang itu sampai ke tempatnya berpijak. Perlu Yui akui, apapun yang dilakukan pemuda itu semuanya terlihat tampan. Tidak masuk akal memang.

"Michimiya, aku baru melihatmu."

"Aku dari tadi di sini, Sawamura- _kun_." Yui merasa gugup harus bicara dengan pemuda itu Sawamura Daichi. Dari sekian ratus siswa, hati Yui justru tertambat padanya. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan, tapi aku tak yakin tentang yang ingin kubicarakan."

Daichi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung. Perempuan itu memang sulit dimengerti dari sudut manapun. "Aku tidak mengerti—"

"Kau hebat, Sawamura- _kun_. Kau kapten yang sangat hebat. Tidak salah tim putra punya kapten sekeren kau!" Yui tersenyum lebar, mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Pada umumnya, gadis-gadis tak suka rambutnya berantakan. Di saat seperti ini, Yui merasa ingin menjadi gadis yang feminim.

Namun, bukankah akan lebih bagus jika jadi diri sendiri?

Daichi tersenyum, "Kau juga."

"Jadi," Yui memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, "kau punya kapten penerus? Siapa? Kuharap orang itu tak kalah keren darimu."

"Ennoshita, anak kelas 2—oh, mereka kelas 3 sekarang. Mereka yang memutuskan."

Mereka tak pernah merasa waktu berlalu begitu cepatnya. Namun rasa yang tertambat masih begitu dalam. Kenapa tidak jua menipis seiring berjalannya waktu? Cinta itu hal yang rumit, tak tergambarkan. Aneh tapi nyata. Tak terpegang namun perih tak terkira.

"Daichi, aku duluan ya." Yui membalikkan tubuhnya, namun tak langsung pergi. Dia berdiam diri sesaat. "Aku menyukaimu. Fakta bahwa aku tak tahu perasaanmu itu mutlak. Aku tetap menyukaimu. Tapi, bukankah semua orang tahu kalau manajer tim voli putra itu sangat cantik dan semua anggota menyukainya. Bukan begitu?" dia menyusun kata-kata sangat pelan, hampir tak terdengar.

.

.

.

.

.

Yui tersenyum simpul, menoleh pada Daichi sedikit.

"Sampai jumpa di acara reuni nanti, Sawamura- _kun_."

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis itu menjauh hingga hilang dimakan jarak, dan Daichi masih diam di tempat tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Michimiya. Aku mendengarmu barusan. Perasaanmu. Kau tahu aku … tidak semua laki-laki seperti yang kau bayangkan, bukan?"

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Gaada motif apa-apa nulis ini kecuali tentang aku yang kangen sama seseorang, dan aku suka banget sama Daichi. Ditambah aku nungguin kapan Daichi sama Yui jadian ih -_- ya, walaupun di sisi lain aku juga ngeship DaiSuga sih /slap/ tapi tetep ada couple straight yang aku suka. Untuk Kiyoko sebenernya pengen masangin dia sama cowok tapi kok gaada yang cocok ya? (menurut perspektifku sih). Tapi banyak yang couple-in dia sama Suga '-' cuma aku belom dapet feel.

Duh, ini tuh sebenernya sekalian curhat tao gak sih. Ya intinya itu aja sih. See ya next FF and dont forget to leave a feedback!

Sign,

Khairunnisa Han


End file.
